


The King You Are Destined To Become

by ezekiels



Series: Arthur's Maidservant [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezekiels/pseuds/ezekiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Cendred army attacks Camelot, Gwen tries to convince Arthur they have a chance of win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King You Are Destined To Become

The approaching battle weighed down on Gwen as she sat across from Arthur in the vaguely lit catacombs beneath the castle. 

The pressure of hundreds all looking to him for answers had driven Arthur from the castle. It had not shocked Gwen when he had disappeared from the castle. It had not shocked her when she had found him down in the catacombs, sitting near the tomb of his mother. Arthur always went there when he needed to think.

“We are going to lose, aren’t we?” Arthur asked suddenly.

Gwen stared at him, hardly believing what she had just heard. “Arthur…”

“Cendred’s army outnumbers ours and his knights are more skilled in battle,” Arthur said, running a hand through his hair. “The castles defenses have so many cracks in it that it wouldn’t be hard for them to break into the castle itself-”

“Arthur, stop it,” Gwen said firmly.

Arthur stopped and looked at her.

She smiled at his confused and unsure face, a face she had gotten to know so well. There was no man she would rather die for than him but sometimes his completely lack of faith in himself drove her mad.

Standing, Gwen said, “We won’t lose and do you know why we won’t?”

Arthur shook his head silently.

Gwen closed the distance before them and knelt at Arthur’s feet. She took his hands in her and looked deep into his blue eyes. She knew what she was doing was above her station but she didn’t care. She would make him understand.

“We won’t lose because you are leading us,” Gwen said. “And you’re not alone, Arthur. You have never been alone. Your people love you. Every last one of them would die for you: Sir Leon, Merlin, Morgana, me… We are will with you and willing to help.”

Arthur looked away from her. “It doesn’t matter,” he said. “There’s no way we can win.”

She could see in Arthur’s eyes that he truly believed that. He believed that Camelot would fall and that it would be his fault –his fault because he did not think himself ready to be king. The truth was that he was ready. 

Gwen had been his servant for years. She had watched him mature and grow into a man who was merciful and understanding. He was not is father and that was what would make him a great king. He believed that not everyone who practiced magic was evil. He believed that a servant’s life was just as important as the life of a noble. He was the man Gwen loved and it was his destiny to bring peace to Camelot.

That destiny started now.

There was no time for Arthur to hesitate. Camelot needed him and he had to step forward and protect his kingdom. The people of Camelot were depending on him. She was depending on him.

“You say you’re the crowned a prince of Camelot, Arthur, but are you listening to yourself?” Gwen asked. “Princes do not give up, no matter how grim things seem, no matter how dark the world becomes. They stand up and they fight because it is their duty. There are hundreds of people in your castle and every last one of them believes that you can save them. Prove them right. Be the king you are destined to become. Be the man I know you are.”

Arthur watched her, watched her as he had when she had been speaking. His lips were parted and his hands trembled slightly, forcing her to tighten her hold on them to keep them steady. He looked like a man who, although terrified, knew there was no avoiding his destiny.

“I will be right at your side, Arthur,” Gwen said gently. “You will not face this alone.”

His lips parted. “Gwen…”

She knew what he was going to say but she could not hear his words. She stood quickly, smiling down at him as if she hadn’t realized Arthur was about to say that he loved her. She did not want to hear those words now. She wanted him to tell her after the battle, when they were safe and he was sure of his feelings. She didn’t want his deathbed confession.

She held her hand out to him. “King Arthur,” she said. “Your people need you. Are you willing to step up and help them?”

Arthur took her hand.


End file.
